Prefabricated fencing systems are particularly useful because they minimize the time required for on site construction, do not require any specialized tools, and are quick and simple to install. One reason for the advent of prefabricated fencing systems is that home owners and professional fence builders alike have recognized that conventional post and rail fencing methods are both time consuming and aesthetically unappealing. U.S. Pat. No. 6,345,809 is a good illustration of a well-designed prefabricated fencing system. However in some instances, a strengthened connection between the posts and rails in these systems is desirable. Therefore, the need exists for an inexpensive method to improve the connection between the rail and post. A need exists for such an improved method that will not require specialized tools for assembly. A need also exists for a strengthening apparatus and method that will not detract aesthetically from the fully constructed fence. Australian Patent 742277 discloses the use of a pair of stiffening bars that straddle paling members within the rails. However, a need exists for a single unit member to provide the function of the stiffening bars that will further improve the overall strength of the fence system. A need exists for an improvement over the pair of stiffening bars when additional loads may be applied to a fence system due to a build up of snow and ice. A need exists for an improvement to the stiffeners to reduce assembly time.
Prefabricated fencing systems also have a need for the paling members to follow the contour of the ground so that the space between the fence and the ground can be minimized. Therefore, a need exists for a fence system in which the paling members can be adjusted to the contour of the ground.